Happily Ever After?
by That Twisted Fairytale
Summary: What if Shrek hadn't managed to stop Fiona from kissing Charming? Would Puss and Donkey bring one of fairy godmother's apprentices into it and would she help? Let's find out, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shrek but all the characters you don't recognize are mine

* * *

**

Happily Ever After?

**Chapter 1**

Just barely visible over the scarlet-topped trees, were the tall towers of Fairy Godmother's house potion factory, emitting different colored puffs of smoke. On the path leading there, a girl, about fifteen years of age stood, gazing up at the leaves fluttering in the cool autumn breeze. Her large, dark brown eyes reflected the falling leaves like a mirror. Her chestnut brown hair blew in wind, caressing the soft features of her face. Two pink wings, the same light pink as the dress she was wearing, were coming out of her back, and fluttered softly. A small smile was formed on her delicate lips. And in one of her hands, was a pink wand with a red rose on the tip.

Little did she know that she wasn't the only one in the calm wood. And the two others were about to change her life forever.

As she continued on her way towards Fairy Godmother's house, she heard voices.

"Ok, here's the plan," The first voice, with a Spanish accent, said in a hushed tone.

"Why do you get to make the plan!" Another, much louder, voice spoke.

"Because I _have _a plan. That is, besides charging in." The first voice said smugly.

"We don't have _time _for a plan! We need to get that potion!" The second voice yelled, "If we don't hurry then Fairy Godmother will find out about it, again, and stop us!"

"We got the potion last time." The Spanish accented voice said calmly.

"Yeah that helped us a lot! Fiona ended marrying Prince Not-So-Charming!"

The young fairy stood there for a few moments wondering what to do, her eyes wide open, her wings fluttering at a faster pace. It was clear what she was hearing. It was a plan to get a potion without Fairy Godmother's permission.

But why would they bother? Fairy Godmother was always happy to help someone!

"Hey!" The second voice suddenly spoke.

But then again they apparently had already stolen one potion. So she probably _wouldn't_ give them a potion.

"Hey!" The voice repeated, "Who are you?"

She gulped. They were talking to her!

"R-Rosalie…" She stuttered, eying the two owners of the voices, who had come out of hiding.

One of them was a light brown-gray donkey. The other was an orange tabby wearing a hat, cape, and boots.

"Where are you going?" The cat asked curiously.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked the two.

"Answer us first!" The donkey said.

"We'll answer your question if you answer ours." The cat said quickly.

She hesitated for a moment "Fairy Godmother's house."

"I… am Puss in Boots! And this is Donkey." Puss replied sublimely, taking off his hat and bowing to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough with the bowing and introducing! Why are you going there?" Donkey asked impatiently.

"I work there…" Rosalie answered truthfully.

"Ah then perhaps you can help us." Puss said half to himself.

"Why do you need help? You can just ask Fairy Godmother for a potion! She'd be happy to help you!"

The cat and the donkey exchanged dark looks.

"That's what you think!" Donkey snapped.

"What?" Rosalie asked frowning. There was only one person she knew who ever insulted Fairy Godmother or criticized her way of thinking.

"You work for her! You should know better than anyone!" Donkey told her, getting angrier and angrier.

"What are you talking about?" She asked once more.

"You know what we're talking abou-"

Donkey was interrupted by Puss saying "Would you help us if we did something to help you in return?"

"Yeah sure. What is it?" Rosalie asked hurriedly. Anything to get away from them!

Puss looked around and whispered "We need an Anti-Love Potion."

Rosalie was speechless.

"There's no such thing." She answered after a moment, once again, truthfully.

"Well," Puss frowned "at least listen to what we could do for you."

Rosalie sighed "Ok."

"Is there anybody that you are in love with?" Puss said slyly.

"What? No!" Rosalie replied, blushing furiously.

"I'm not sure I believe you." Puss grinned, showing pearly white cat teeth.

"No! It's true! I don't!"

"I think you doth protest too much!" Donkey teased her.

Before she could reply, a voice called out for her.

"Steven…" She blushed, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"So his name is Steven. Remember what we talked about Rosalie. You can find us at the Poison Apple. Come, burro." Puss motioned for Donkey to follow him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Donkey grumbled.

"Where've you been?" The voice repeated curiously, but with a hint of impatience in it.

Rosalie spun around to see a boy, a few inches taller than she, but clearly about the same age. He had midnight black hair and enigmatic dark blue eyes.

"I uh got lost on the path of life?" She said nervously.

The boy suppressed a smile, "Ok, just so you know, it's almost 7:30."

"What? Aw man! Artemis is never gonna let me live this down!" Rosalie panicked "I'm sorry I have to go! Thanks Steven!" She said running off as quickly as she could towards the factory, still blushing.

Steven shook his head, and looked around curiously.

"I could have sworn I heard her talking to someone…" He muttered.

"Hmm she has good taste." Puss said approvingly, once Steven had left.

Donkey gave him a strange look.

Puss shrugged "What?"

Rosalie rushed through the doors from the waiting room to the busy factory. Elves were bustling back and forth, carrying potions and various ingredients. She turned the corner and ran through pair of double doors into a white hallway. She skidded to a halt in front of an open door. Leaning against the doorframe she stopped, breathing heavily. Inside, there were shelves of books, mostly fairytales and potion books, and ingredients for potions. In the center of the room was a large cauldron, and hovering in front of the cauldron were two fairies.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie breathed.

The eldest of the two turned around. The fairy was none other than Fairy Godmother herself.

A smile formed on the elderly fairy's face, "Nice of you to join us, pigeon." She said kindly.

"What happened? Let me guess, you got lost on the path of life, right?" The other fairy said sarcastically, also turning around.

She had bright red hair in two shoulder length ponytails, though her bangs were a white blond. She had light green wings, the same color as the dress she wore, and the same color as her eyes, which glinted in a mocking way.

Rosalie glared at her, "As a matter of fact, Artemis, maybe I did."

"Right." Artemis sneered.

She and Artemis were Fairy Godmother's apprentices and had been for almost five years. And they had gotten along as well as a cat and a dog did from the start. It might have been because the two were competing to be the next fairy godmother. But, Fairy Godmother wasn't the only person they were fighting for, and that certain person happened to be named Steven.

"Well then, now that we're all here," Fairy Godmother said, breaking up the argument, "We should start."

The two apprentices nodded in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the first chappie. So thanks for reading and please review because reviews are my friends. I'll try to update soon. Hoped you liked it. Thankies much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shrek, but I do own Rosalie, Artemis, and Steven

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"As you both know," Fairy Godmother began, "the Love potion is the most complex and advanced potion, apart from the Happily Ever After. How you make the Love potion today will help me decide who will be my successor as the next fairy godmother. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Artemis said, "when are you going to tell us who the next fairy godmother is?"

"I'm going to announce it in a month, at the coronation ball for when Prince Shrek and Princess Fiona become the king and queen of Far Far Away."

A chime rang from a small speaker on the wall, "Fairy Godmother, you have a client waiting." Came the voice of the receptionist.

"Well," Fairy Godmother smiled at the two, "I'll be back in a few hours to check on you."

And with a wave of her wand, she disappeared.

Artemis turned to Rosalie, smirking. "Good luck Rosie." She sneered waving her crescent moon-tipped wand in front of Rosalie's face. "I'll be in the next room," She pointed to a door on the sidewall "So don't bother me." She picked up a light green potion book and marched towards the door.

As Artemis slammed the door behind her Rosalie rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Let's get started." Rosalie said to herself quietly.

She flew up to one of the bookshelves and pulled a light pink book out, flying back to the ground. She set it on a table on the opposite wall of the door where Artemis had just left from and started flipping through it.

Rosalie's head shot up through instinct, hearing a creaking sound. She turned her head to the door behind her. It was closed. She looked around the room. It was empty. Rosalie frowned, giving another suspicious glance at the door before returning to her potion book.

An hour later… 

Rosalie took a spoonful of the potion out and waved her wand across the cauldron. Immediately the contents disappeared. She opened a small cage inhabiting two small white rats. She frowned, she didn't really like to test the potions that she made on the rats, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"It's ok," She murmured to the rats, pouring a spoonful of Love potion into a small, circular dish. "It won't hurt you."

The last of the pink liquid poured into the dish, magenta steam arose, forming into the shape of a heart. She gave a relieved smile, but it quickly disappeared as more steam rose forming a miniature sword. For a small moment the sword floated next to heart, until it pierced the heart in the center. The steam then lost its shape and returned to the dish. Before she could do anything, the rats scurried to the dish, drinking its contents.

She stared in shock as the rats froze, and gazed at each other. A minute later, the white fur on their backs started to rise as they began to bare their small pointy teeth. One of the rats pounced on the other and they began to fight.

Rosalie bit her lip, a horrible sinking feeling formed in her stomach. She swiftly waved her wand and another cage appeared. She reached her hands into the first cage and pulled on of the rats, squirming in her hand to be free and put it in the new cage. She shut doors of the cage and sat down, leaning against the wall.

"What've I done!?" Rosalie moaned, "How could I create a- an Anti-Love potion!?"

She blinked, remembering Puss' words. 'No no no! What am I thinking!? I can't give it to them! I don't even know _why _they want it!

'Ok… calm down… I'll be cheating, but… maybe I can sneak over to the potion room and take a Love potion that's already been made. Then later, I can just make a new potion, make sure it works, and I'll replace the one I took. That way it won't be stealing. Or cheating. Or anything wrong.'

She stood up, somewhat satisfied with her plan but still with a burning sense of guilt and fear in her. She walked towards the door leading to Artemis' room, and pushed it open quietly. Artemis was calmly stirring her potion, her bright red ponytails swinging with the movement of her body. Rosalie carefully shut the door, and locked the door, praying that her fellow apprentice wouldn't notice the telltale click.

Rosalie crept over to the doors leading to the white hallway. She opened the door a crack, checking to see if any elves were in the hall. Fortunately it was empty. She sprinted down the hallway, slowing as she approached the darker but more colorful factory room. She squeezed through the heavy double doors and, staying in the shadows, tip toed to the potion room.

She shut the door and gazed at the tall shelves holding a whole rainbow of potions, glowing softly. Rosalie flew up to one of the top-most shelves, where a locked glass case held about a dozen valuable potions. Reaching into her pocket she found a small gold key with a star for a handle. She gently inserted the key into the lock and turned it. The lock clicked open.

She made to gently lift up the glass but stopped. Right in the middle of the glass was a hole, about the same size the base of an average potion vial. Thin cracks were spreading around the edges of it like a spider web.

"When did this happen…?" She asked herself.

She shook her head and opened the case. She grabbed the vial and closed the door, pausing to take another potion and put it in the stolen- borrowed potion's place.

She touched down on the ground, giving a small sigh of relief. Now all that she had to do was get back to the room without anyone noticing that she had left.

"Rosalie?" A voice asked behind her.

Rosalie twisted around, shoving the 'borrowed' potion on the shelf behind her.

Her heart skipped a beat. Standing in the doorway was Steven.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Umm well you see… I was about to start making the Love potion," She lied, thinking quickly, "And I like to come in the potion room… It gives me inspiration!" She grinned, trying to look enthusiastic.

But Steven didn't notice. He just frowned and walked over next to her, facing the shelves.

'Oh please oh please don't let him see the Love potion!' She prayed.

She glanced to see his expression. He hadn't seemed to notice it. Actually, he looked a little sad.

She turned towards him, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied sharply, bringing himself back from his thoughts.

"Do you know who she has an appointment with right now?" Rosalie asked, searching for something to say.

"No doubt some poor person who she'll give another Love potion too." Steven replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"You don't really like Love potions do you?" Rosalie asked quietly.

Steven shook his head, and after a moment said, "I remember a few years before you and Artemis came, she started using the Love potions. At first she only gave them to a few, very desperate clients. Then she started giving them to more people. It turned into some sort of bad habit."

"So, why don't you like them?" Rosalie questioned timidly.

The boy shrugged, "I guess I've just seen how the victims act after they've had it. They completely forget about the person they really loved. If you just say the name of that person then they just give you this blank look."

"How do you know all this?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that my grandmother has a second bad habit. And that would be sending me to see the results of her dirty work."

"Oh!" Rosalie laughed, "Wow… sometimes I forget that Fairy Godmother is your grandmother! You always refer to her as Fairy Godmother… well most of the time… then why do you criticize her?"

Steven laughed, shaking his head, "Just because she's my grandmother doesn't mean that I have to admire her!"

"Uh right… hey what happened to Charming? Your uncle… right? Uh yeah that's right… I haven't seen him since he went to rescue Princess Fiona… who married Prince Shrek…" Rosalie frowned, glancing at him for an answer.

Steven smiled calmly, "I'd imagine that you'll find out soon enough."

Rosalie stared at him for a moment, 'Ok… he may be nice… and handsome' she blushed at that thought 'but he's a little weird sometimes…'

"Well I have to go work on my potion…" She said backing away, having forgot the Love potion, "Hey, what were you doing in here anyways?"

Steven thought for a moment before answering, "I came here to find something… I thought I'd try to make a potion."

'Ok… this is weird. Steven is always really down to earth and now he seems a little spacey. Why's he looking for a potion book here?' Rosalie thought.

"Do you want to borrow a potion book then?" She asked uneasily.

"Yes, that would help. I'll go with you to get it." He started towards her.

"No!" She said quickly.

He stopped and gave her a strange look.

"I mean umm I'll get it for you!" She grinned nervously.

"Ok then."

Rosalie ran out of the room.

Steven shook his head, "You're so naïve Rosalie." He said sadly.

He turned to face the shelves again and saw a magenta potion vial with a heart on the label.

"Or maybe you aren't…" He picked up the vial, staring down at the Love potion then glancing up at the glass case where it should have been, "So that's what you were doing…"

Rosalie ran back into room "Here you go!" She held out an extra potion book that was dark blue.

"Thanks." He replied, replacing the potion and taking the book.

He gave her a smile and left the circular potion room.

Rosalie stood there for a moment; her cheeks flushed a bright red. 'Wait… He doesn't like the Love potion… and Puss said… well I don't know what he was about to say actually… maybe I should go to the Poison Apple to meet them after all…'

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the second chappie! Well that explained a few things about Steven and his somewhat unhealthy relationship with Fairy Godmother... unhealthy relationship...? Wow I've been paying a lot of attention in health class... heh heh... Ok then! r&r!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shrek

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Rosalie rushed passed several elves and passed the receptionist, explaining that she was going on her lunch break, pulling a black cloak around her. As she ran out into warm, mid-day, autumn air, she still questioned herself about whether this would be the right decision.

'If Artemis finds out, tch who am I kidding? If _anyone _finds out, and tells Fairy Godmother, I'm in for it! I have no clue what'll happen but it won't be good.' Rosalie worried.

'Well hey! I'm not the only one who thinks that what Fairy Godmother is doing is wrong! But… do I think that what she's doing is wrong…?'

Rosalie slowed down.

"Well that's all beside the point!" She shouted at nobody in particular, "The point is that I have to get rid of that potion somehow! And I might as well gain something from it."

So, with that reasoning, she continued to The Poison Apple, even if she didn't quite agree with the reasoning.

She slowed to a stop as she approached the door of The Poison Apple. After lifting the dark hood over her head, she timidly knocked on the door, averting her eyes to ground.

Her heart was beating hard and she clutched her wand tightly behind the folds of the cloak.

'Is this really the best thing to do?' She asked herself for the millionth time, starting to get annoyed with herself.

She gave a start as she heard a wood scrape as the eyehole in the door slid open. The eye glared down at her, surprising her. Fairy Godmother had sealed several deals here, had she not? She, Artemis, Steven, everyone who was close to Fairy Godmother was known there, not to mention trusted.

"You aren't welcome here anymore." A gruff voice said from behind the thick door.

Her brown eyes widened slightly. Was it really true? That is, everything that Puss and Donkey had told her? If it was, was this the reason she suddenly wasn't allowed there? Fairy Godmother had always, for as long as Rosalie had known her, had connections in here. And, now that she thought of it, Fairy Godmother had started having more meetings at the factory…

Remembering the reason she was there, she quickly said, just as the eyehole was being closed, "I'm meeting someone here!"

Before the voice could retaliate, another voice spoke.

"She's fine." The Spanish-accented voice said.

The eyehole slid closed for a few minutes, and just as Rosalie was turning to leave in defeat, the door opened. She quickly walked in, to see a large Cyclops slam the door behind her. She jumped a little bit, and drew her cloak around her tighter.

"I see you reconsidered our request." Puss said from her left.

"Y-yeah…" She murmured, noticing that everyone in the dimly lit building was glowering at her, save Puss.

The orange cat led her to a corner table that was currently occupied by Donkey. As they passed the counter she caught sight of a figure, clearly passed out, with several bottles surrounding him. The Ugly Step Sister, Doris, behind the counter gave her a glare as she passed.

She quickly sat down at the table, trying to ignore the several gazes fixated upon her. For a few moments the trio sat in silence, until Rosalie quietly asked,

"Why are they all glaring at me?"

Puss and Donkey exchanged looks.

"DO YOU LIVE IN A HOLE IN THE GROUND!?" Donkey shouted as multiple heads turned to see what the commotion was.

"N-no…" Rosalie stuttered, taken aback.

"THEN HOW CA-"

"What Donkey is trying to say is," Puss interrupted, clamping a paw on Donkey's mouth, "Is that it's strange that you don't know about what happened in Far Far Away."

"Far… Far Away…?" Rosalie asked, clearly confused.

"Fairy Godmother doesn't tell you much does she?" Puss asked.

"But how can you _not _know about it!?" Donkey demanded exasperated.

"About what?" Rosalie asked desperately.

"Where on earth were you three months ago!?"

"In Far Away." Rosalie said simply, "Artemis and I were learning from their Fairy Godmother for the month. But we did hear something about an accident…"

Puss and Donkey exchanged puzzled looks.

"Of course… the spilled potion…"

"Nobody said anything about a stolen Happily Ever After?" Donkey asked suspiciously.

She shook her head, but then realized something, "The hole in the glass… was that you two?"

Puss nodded, "That was me. But the reason you came here," Puss changed the subject, "Does this mean that you have an Anti-Love Potion?"

Rosalie gave a small shudder and nodded.

"So where is it?" Puss asked.

"It's at Fairy Godmother's house…"

"Uh huh, a likely story." Donkey turned to Puss, "You don't actually believe her do you? If she had one, she could have just brought it here."

"I accidentally used it on some lab rats… I didn't know that I had made the potion wrong!" She defended.

"I bet it's a trap." Donkey whispered to Puss, "We shouldn't trust her."

"Is there any way that we would be able to see the effects of the potion?" Puss asked politely, disregarding Donkey's statement.

"Well…" Rosalie bit her lip anxiously, "I suppose you could come into Fairy Godmother's to see it…"

"NO WAY!" Once more, heads turned to see Donkey's outburst; "How do you expect us to manage marching into Fairy Godmother's house without being turned into a pile of ashes?" He said, a little more quietly yet still loud, after receiving a glare from Puss.

"I guess I could put a spell on you to make you invisible… but, just out of curiosity, why do need the Anti-Love Potion?" Rosalie inquired.

Donkey pointed a hoof to the massive figure sitting at the counter that she had noticed earlier.

"That's Shrek."

-

-

Steven knocked on the door, holding the dark blue potion book. Not receiving an answer from Rosalie he calmly pushed open the door and looked around. The room was empty apart from two cages on the table.

He shrugged walking in and towards the filled bookshelves. Just as he was placing the book in its place on the shelf, he turned his attention to a low rattling behind him.

-

-

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Donkey asked suspiciously.

"Yes…" Rosalie mumbled, trying to concentrate.

"Super sure?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Very super sure?"

"I'm sure she's sure." Puss answered him.

Donkey fell silent in a stubborn way.

Rosalie took a deep breath, taking out her wand. Waving it swiftly and smoothly before the two, the rose tip glowed a bright magenta. And before her eyes, they disappeared.

"Are we invisible?" Donkey's voice asked out of nowhere.

"See for yourself." Rosalie replied, grinning and motioning to the creek.

She watched the grass bend downward in hoof and paw like shapes towards the creek.

"Hey! It worked!" Donkey's voice said.

"I told you it would work." Puss's voice said.

"So we're off to see the Fairy Godmother?" Rosalie asked cheerfully.

"No way!" Donkey said.

"Just kidding, just kidding…"

-

-

Curious, Steven walked over to the table and stopped in front of it.

Staring at the two cages he thought, 'If it's a Love Potion… why does she have two separate cages? That's a bit cruel for Rosalie… But it does sound like something Artemis would do…'

He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the rats were also snarling at each other, and not in a loving way.

-

-

"So what _did _happen in Far Far Away with Shrek?" Rosalie asked as they started towards Fairy Godmother's house.

"Right after Shrek and Fiona got married these guys-"

"Shrek and Fiona were married?" Rosalie interrupted Donkey.

"Yes, so these guys with these weird trumpets came and said that there was gonna be a ball in honor of her and her 'Prince Charming' getting mar-"

"What does Charming have to do with this?" She interrupted once more.

"He was supposed to marry Fiona. So I went with them to ball in honor of them getting married and the king and queen aren't exactly happy about Shrek, well, mostly the king, but then when Shrek was going to go hunting with the king, kitty over here attacks us and-"

"Wait! I thought the king didn't like Shrek!"

"HE DOESN'T! FAIRY GODMOTHER TOLD HIM TO GET RID OF SHREK AND HE HIRED PUSS TO KILL HIM! THEN PUSS DECIDES TO HELP US GET A POTION FOR HIM AND FAIRYGODMOTHER FOUND OUT ABOUT IT AND GAVE FIONA THE LOVE POTION AND CHARMING KISSED HER!" Donkey shouted aggravated.

"That's what Steven said!" Rosalie realized.

"What?" Donkey asked blankly.

"Steven said that I would find out what happened to Charming soon!"

"Who exactly is Steven?" Puss asked.

"Umm Fairy Godmother's grandson…" Rosalie mumbled uneasily.

"I see…"

"Oh! We're almost here! We probably shouldn't talk then!" Rosalie noticed.

-

-

'They don't love each other…' Steven realized, 'They hate each other…'

He rushed over to the cauldron, but it was empty.

"Dammit," He hissed, "After all that! Trying to find some sort of Anti-Love potion for all this time and when I finally do it's all gone!"

'So that's why she looked so nervous when I came in… and that's what she needed the potion for…' He smiled, despite how angry he was at himself, 'she was trying to undo her mistake. But where is she?'

-

-

"Well that went pretty well." Rosalie sighed, her heart lifting a bit as she approached the door to where she had been making the potion.

She twisted the knob, casually waving her wand in front of where she had heard Puss and Donkey's steps stop. As the door swung open and the two unwanted visitors revealed themselves, Steven turned away from the cauldron to see Rosalie, Puss, and Donkey.

The young fairy's heart sank at a horribly rapid pace as she saw the black haired boy standing inside.

* * *

**A/N: Took a little longer but I got the third chappie up! I was having trouble putting what was in my head onto paper... so saying that... advice loved, reviews much appreciated, flames frowned upon. Thankies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shrek or Shrek 2

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Rosalie's heart pounded unbearably, a horrible sinking feeling settling in her stomach.

"S-Steven…" She stuttered.

"You'd better come in. Someone'll pass by eventually." Steven said calmly.

She blinked, "Right…"

She walked in, dazed, the Cat and the Donkey trailing behind her. She shut the door after them.

'What am I supposed to do!? What if he knows!?' Rosalie thought hurriedly.

"TEA!?" She asked, a bit louder than she meant to, quickly covering her mouth with one hand while waving her wand with the other. Four teacups and teapot appeared on a small table in the room.

She turned towards the door to Artemis' room to hear footsteps.

"Gah!" She sprinted towards the door, slamming her back against it.

Artemis knocked, "What was that all about?" She asked, "Did you're potion turn into tea or something?"

Rosalie bit her lower lip angrily. She could just imagine Artemis' annoying little smirk plastered onto her face.

"No!" She snapped, "For your information I am _finished _with my potion and it turned out _perfectly_!" She lied.

"Oh really?" Artemis asked smugly.

Rosalie unlocked and opened the door a crack to see Artemis glaring at her, while also trying to peer inside.

"Do you mind?" Rosalie growled, "I'd like to drink my tea in peace." She slammed the door, waving her wand roughly, locking the door.

"Geesh she's such a…" Rosalie growled to herself.

"Bitch?" Steven asked pleasantly.

"Exactly! Why can't she just keep her nose out of other people's business!?" She ranted.

"I understand completely." Steven nodded in understanding, "My grandmother is the same way. Always butting into people's lives, trying to 'help' them."

"Exac- wait… Fairy Godmother?" Rosalie asked confused.

"You'll never learn, will you?" Donkey asked incredulously.

"Eh? Oh… right…" Rosalie mumbled, "Wait! What are you doing in here!?" She asked pointing a shaking index finger to Steven.

"I came to return the book you let me borrow." He explained.

"Oh, right… You, um, you won't tell will you…?" Rosalie stuttered, slightly ashamed, casting a quick glance towards the cages.

Steven gazed at her for a moment and shook his head, "I won't tell."

"Th-thank you!" She sighed.

"ARE YOU ACTUA-"

Puss clamped a paw on Donkey's mouth.

After Donkey and Puss exchanged glowers and Puss removed his paw, Donkey said more quietly, "Are you actually going to trust him?"

"Well I've always been able to trust Steven…" Rosalie mumbled uncertainly, scratching the back of her head.

"We don't have much of a choice either." Puss agreed, "He already knows."

"Too many people we can't trust are gettin' involved in this." Donkey grumbled.

"You can trust me…" Rosalie said, clearly offended.

"How should we know!? You don't even have any potion left!" Donkey snapped.

"How was I supposed to know!?" She whined, "I can try to make a new one!"

"That'll take too long! We only have a month 'til the coronation ball! A MONTH!"

"What does the that have anything to do with it!?" Rosalie asked exasperatedly.

"We're planning on giving the potion to Fiona right before the ball and we'll show everyone that Charming isn't Shrek." Puss explained quickly before Donkey could answer.

"Maybe Dawn could help."

The three turned to face Steven, having forgotten that he was there.

"Who's Dawn?" Donkey asked abruptly.

"Dawn's my sister." Steven replied, "She's in Far Away, also training to be a Fairy Godmother with our Mother."

"HOW MANY FAIRY GODMOTHERS ARE YOU RELATED TO!?" Donkey shouted before Puss could silence him.

"Only two." Steven replied uneasily, "You might want to hurry. Fairy Godmother'll be coming back soon."

"Oh no! I need a Love Potion! Where do I get one? Where do I get one? Where do I get one?" Rosalie said frantically, looking around the room as if hoping one might be in there.

"I'll go get one." Steven said, starting towards the door to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Donkey stopped him, "We can't let you go out and tell someone!"

"Well one of us can't go because we aren't allowed and everyone'll recognize us. Rosalie can't because they'll know she's cheating. So he has to." Puss reasoned.

"Fine. But don't even think about tellin' anyone! 'Cause we'll know!" Donkey shouted after Steven.

Steven soon returned, the small vial clutched in his hand.

"Hurry, Fairy Godmother is about to come and check them." He whispered hurriedly.

He handed Rosalie the potion and quickly left the room.

For a moment Rosalie stood there, blushing and slightly dazed until…

"Snap out of it!" Donkey ordered.

"Eh right. Sorry." She hastily poured a little bit of potion into two dishes and set them in the cages.

The rats forgot their attempt to chew their way through the bars to each other and drank up the magenta liquid. As soon as the first rat had finished drinking the potion, Rosalie thrust her hand into the cage, gently but quickly taking out the rat and setting him in the other cage. The rats immediately huddled near each other, nuzzling the other, making Rosalie smile.

She waved her wand twice. The first wave made the unoccupied cage disappear, the second one made Puss and Donkey invisible.

Almost immediately after the two had completely vanished, she heard a knock on the door. Rosalie ran over to the door, praying she didn't look too guilty. She opened the door to see Fairy Godmother.

"Are you finished?" She asked kindly.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Rosalie squeaked.

"Are you ok pigeon?" Fairy Godmother asked worriedly.

Rosalie's face fell, "I'm fine…" She mumbled.

"If you're sure," Fairy Godmother said, "Let's go get Artemis shall we?"

Rosalie nodded and obediently followed her. She was finding it hard to believe that Fairy Godmother would possibly do something cruel. Fairy Godmother was always so… kind. She was always helping people when they needed help. But was she really trying to help everyone? Would she really do something so horrible to anybody?

No, she wouldn't anything like that!

But she could accord Puss, and Donkey… and Steven…

It was to confusing, too hard to decide who was telling the truth. Rosalie had always been able to trust Fairy Godmother ever since she was eight years old and had no where else to go. But then again, she could trust Steven before she even knew Fairy Godmother, even if it had been for half an hour, an hour at the most.

But still…

"Rosalie?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" She blinked out of her trance to see Fairy Godmother watching her worriedly and Artemis staring at her with an odd expression on her face as if to say: Geesh you're such freak.

"Are you _sure_ you're ok?" Fairy Godmother asked her.

Rosalie nodded furiously.

"Ok." She smiled, looking relieved, "Oh, Steven. Would you like to join us? We were just about to check if the Love Potions worked."

Rosalie's head snapped up from watching the floor intently to the side to see Steven passing by the hall. She glanced to her left to see Artemis also gazing at Steven.

Noticing Rosalie watching her, Artemis gave her a small smirk and said in a honey-sweet fake voice, "Hey Steven!"

Rosalie felt a mad urge to wave her wand and turn her into a measly little cockroach, but ignored it and simply gave Steven a small smile and waving at him.

"Tempting… but no." Steven replied, in Rosalie's opinion, trying to be polite but still the hints of irritation coming out. "I've never really been a fan of the unique art of potion making and I'm afraid that's not about to change." But then again… she had been wrong before…

Fairy Godmother frowned at him, "When did you get so rude Steven? I remember when you and Dawn were so little and used to play around together… you used to be so sweet…"

But the message that Fairy Godmother was trying to send him didn't quite work… Apparently it helps if the person you're talking to is listening… or still standing there…

Rosalie looked a bit nervously between where Steven had been standing and where Fairy Godmother was standing, frowning disapprovingly after her grandson. Had their relationship always been that… dysfunctional…?

"Well let's go check those potions then." Fairy Godmother said, still a bit angrily.

Artemis moved out of the doorway to let Rosalie and Fairy Godmother pass. As Rosalie stepped away from the door just as she entered, Artemis shut the door, making a loud slam and causing Rosalie to jump.

"Oops. Sorry." Artemis smiled innocently, brushing passed Rosalie.

Rosalie glowered after her as she and Fairy Godmother went to check the rats. As she made to follow something caught her eye. Curiously she walked over to a small wood table with several ingredients near the cauldron. She picked up a small vial of golden liquid labeled: Happiness. She frowned, picking up an identical vial.

'Why does she have two…?' She wondered.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Fairy Godmother saying, "Your Love Potion is right, Artemis. Rosalie, let's go see yours now."

Rosalie looked up, setting one of the two vials back on the table and holding the other in her hand, hiding it in the folds of her skirt. She nodded, striding over towards the door, her heart pounding.

'What if they find out? What if they find out? What if they find out?' Rosalie kept repeating in her mind.

She clutched the doorknob, stiffly turning it open. She walked in hurried baby steps to the far side of the room, fingering the smooth glass of the vial nervously. Gnawing on her lip anxiously, the seconds ticked by as if years had replaced them.

After a moment or two, Fairy Godmother finally spoke, "Well then. I think it's apparent what I need to do."

Rosalie's heart beat faster. She could almost feel herself melting into a giant puddle of shame.

"I'm going to have to have more time to decide which one of you will be my successor."

Relief flooded into Rosalie like entering a warm room after being out in snow for hours.

"We'll probably go to Far Away then." Fairy Godmother explained, "Maybe Melanie will be able to help me decide." She said, referring to her eldest child and Steven and Dawn's mother.

"Ok." Rosalie said quietly, a large smile of relief spreading on her face. For a moment there she had really been frightened.

She suddenly felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Turning towards the door that they had come through moments before, a pair of light green eyes was gazing coldly at her, burning a hole right through her. It felt as if all the events of the morning were spilling out of her, in plain view for all to see.

Rosalie clutched the small vial in her hand tightly. No good could come from a slightly demented fairy that happened to be your competition in love and in your future, that for some reason held a life long hate for you.

This was going to be a lot harder than Rosalie had anticipated, but it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I finally finished this chapter. I'm really sorry for the wait. A lot of things went wrong with this chappie because I've been changing things in the plot a little bit and I kinda forgot Steven's personality and the chapter was getting boring and just so many things went wrong because I was too lazy to start on the chapter earlier. But all in all, I think it turned out to be a pretty decent chapter. If you have any advice or comments please don't hesitate to tell me in a review. I always like to get a helpful review. Thanks for reading and once again I'm sorry for the wait. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Just a quick note before you start reading. I'm very sorry for not updating in a while and I'm sad to say that this isn't the last time you're going to hear it. Updating regularly isn't one of my strong points. So I hope you'll forgive me now and in the future. **

**Another thing, the character that will be introduced in the chapter isn't very medieval or Renaissance or whatever time period the clothes and etc. is based off of in Shrek. I'm more of a modern history person as I've noticed this semester. But we're doing the French Revolution now so we're getting there. Though I hate all the blood and shtuff from the French Revolution... kinda nasty... So if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me. **

**This part of the plot I made up about a week after I posted the fourth chapter. Luckily I've had _plenty _of time to mull over it and it'll be at least 3/4th's baked since (thank god) the story so far would make since with it. Actually it fits in very well if I say so myself. **

**Yeah this isn't quick is it? **

**Please r&r and I don't own Shrek or Shrek 2 or Shrek the third. Hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Rosalie's eyes fluttered open slightly. She sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What time is it…?" She asked herself sleepily.

Her chestnut eyes wandered over to the window. The full moon was still high in the sky. She frowned glancing over to a clock on the wall. The seconds' hand was ticking rhythmically by the hour hand that rested on the one.

She groaned, collapsing back onto the bed. She shut her eyes only to reopen them as she heard a faint sound from outside her door.

Frowning, she grabbed her wand, waving it around her. Immediately her nightgown changed to her normal pink dress. As the streams of magic around her disappeared, her wand still glowed red at the rose tip. The room around her was illuminated with a pink-tinted red light and she quietly flew over to the door.

She tapped her wand on the doorknob, and the door opened silently, swinging out into the

hall. A sparkling caught Rosalie's eye from the floor. Rosalie landed on the ground and picked up what it was that had been shining. A cold metallic feeling met her fingers as they closed around the object.

It was a silver coin, small enough to fit easily in the palm of her hand. She spun it between her fingers, one side of it had a large star on it, the other had a crescent moon on it and a heart with a sword pierced through it behind the moon.

Rosalie shivered, remembering the magenta steam that had risen from her potion as she had poured it in the rats' dish.

She quickly pressed herself against the doorframe, extinguishing her wand and dropping the coin soundlessly in her pocket, soon to forget it, as a familiar light green light approached.

"Artemis…?" She asked uncertainly.

The other fairy appeared in front of her, glaring suspiciously.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this… would you Rosalie?"

"Hey! I just head something and came out to see what it was!" She defended.

"How do you expe-" Artemis stopped and gazed down the hall.

Rosalie also turned her gaze to the dark end of the hallway. It felt as if there was some sort of energy pulling her into the darkness.

"There's some strong magic going on around here." Artemis said, an almost undetectable hint of nervousness shining in her eyes, "And considering I know it can't be coming from you…" She smirked.

"What was that!?" Rosalie yelled.

"Gah! Shut up!" Artemis snapped, clamping her hand over Rosalie's mouth, and looking around. "Do you want whoever is around to hear you?" She hissed.

She released Rosalie, who clutched her throat, "I thought I was gonna die there for a sec…"

"You did not."

"Yes I did!"

"We have a more serious issue!" The redhead scolded her, "As I was saying… I think we need to- ugh truce?" She held out her hand stubbornly.

Rosalie gazed at the outstretched hand a bit hesitantly and nodded. "Truce." She agreed, shaking her hand.

The light green light emitting from Artemis' wand faded out and they flew silently towards the end of the hall. Rosalie quietly pushed open one of the double doors and peered inside.

On the other side of the door was the massive potion-making room. Warm blue light was coming from the large cauldron bathed the room in blue, casting eerie shadows across the stone floor.

"Eh… Ok! Well everything looks fine in here! Let's go!" Rosalie said automatically, she began to turn away from the door.

"Nuh uh uh. We need to get a closer look. Something isn't right."

Rosalie sighed, "B-b-but factories at night are scary!" She whined.

Artemis rolled her eyes, shoving her to the side and walked toward the doors. As she headed inside she let out a startled "Oof!" And stumbled back, clutching her forehead.

Rosalie gazed blankly at her.

"There's some sort of barrier… or something!" Artemis told her, glowering at her stare and pressing her palms against where she had 'hit' her head.

"Tch. You expect me to fall for that cheap mime trick?" Rosalie snorted.

"Mime trick!?" Artemis growled.

She grabbed Rosalie and hand and thrust it into the air near her other hand. Much to Rosalie's surprise it hit something cold and smooth… not to mention hard!

"Ow! That hurt!" Rosalie complained, "What was that for?"

Artemis glared at her.

"Ok, ok! Not a cheap mime trick! I get it!" She said, "But what's this glassy thing doing here?"

"Glass…" Artemis murmured, rubbing her hand along the invisible barrier, "Why does that sound familiar…?"

Rosalie pressed her forehead against the glass and took a closer look around the empty room, "Well everything seems to be in order here. I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh no you aren't! Aren't you forgetting a teeny little detail?"

"If you mean the glass, then I don't see what the problem is."

Artemis glared at her, "For one thing how is anyone supposed to get in there? And another thing, someone's here who isn't supposed to be." She told her, placing a hand on the barrier. "This is advanced magic, not to mention different from the kind that you, Fairy Godmother, and I use. Whoever is here is most likely behind that glass."

Rosalie took another look through the glass, "But I don't see… Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this an illusion?"

Artemis nodded seriously.

"Th-then we need to wake up Fairy Godmother!" Rosalie said, beginning to panic, "This is bad! Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Artemis shouted, "It's too late for that now! Whatever is going on behind that glass, we have to stop it ourselves!" She told Rosalie, grasping her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"R-right…" Rosalie trailed off sluggishly.

"Right! Now get that sorry-ass look off your face! We have to get in there!"

"Yes ma'am!" Rosalie said seriously, saluting. She flew back a couple yards, her lips pressed together in a thin line. She braced herself and flew at full speed towards the doorway, her right leg extended and she kicked it as hard as she could.

Unfortunately the barrier didn't crack, and sent her flying back.

"Oww…" Rosalie cried, clutching her foot.

"Dumbass." Artemis muttered, rolling her eyes, "Try this." She tapped the crescent moon tip of her wand to the glass. Thin cracks spread out across the glass like spider webs at the point of impact. The cracks quickly spread across until it shattered, the broken pieces of glass melting away in the air.

Immediately a rush of multi-colored liquid flowed out onto the stone floor and Rosalie was very grateful that she was flying. Shards of broken glass were floating in the liquid along with other odd objects. She swiftly raised her gaze up to the doorway to see what had happened.

Through the double doors was the main factory room, but it was completely different from what she had seen through the glass. The gigantic cauldron of blew liquid had spilled out, causing lake Meshugge(Yiddish for crazy) and causing the strange objects to have transformed into what they were now. Broken pieces of potion vials lay on the tables and the only sound she could hear was a small cooing coming from transformed doves overhead and the rhythmic dripping of the potion.

Rosalie's eyes flickered over to Artemis as if asking what to do. Artemis caught her gaze and nodded towards the entrance. Rosalie nodded in return and the two both began to cautiously fly into the room. Her gaze swept across the room. The entire room looked as if a tornado had purposely destroyed everything inside and nothing seemed to be in somewhat good condition.

Steady footsteps sounded out through the silence from behind her. She quickly turned around, raising her wand, the tip emitting a warm red light.

The footsteps stopped and from just beyond the light from her wand, Rosalie could see a dark figure lingering in the shadows. The figure was maybe a few inches taller than Rosalie and his features (Rosalie supposed that this was a man) weren't visible in the darkness. A silver-tipped staff a little longer than one foot was in his hand and he wore a dark cape.

Rosalie blinked slightly confused at the figure, wondering how he managed to stand in the potion without changing into anything weird. She raised her wand a little bit higher and saw in surprise that the figure was standing on top of the liquid.

His grip tightened slightly on the staff as he caught sight of the two girls.

Before either of the fairies could react he pointed the staff to Artemis and a long rope flew out and wrapped itself around her. Rosalie quickly caught Artemis as the rope tied around her wings, preventing her from flying.

"Geesh lady! You seriously need to lay off the chocolate éclairs!" Rosalie grumbled struggling to keep her and the red head in the air.

"Maybe you just need to work out more!" Artemis snapped, her cheeks flushing self-consciously. "WATCH OUT!" She yelled as another rope flew out of the staff, this time to Rosalie.

"Ah!" Rosalie screamed, dropping Artemis.

Just in time Artemis awkwardly waved her wand through the ropes and a floating mattress caught her before she landed in the potion.

"Eheheheheh uh sorry…" Rosalie mumbled, dodging more ropes.

"JUST GET THE ILLUSIONIST YOU OAF!" Artemis screamed to her.

Rosalie nodded, speeding over to the Illusionist, still dodging more ropes. The Illusionist took off in the direction of the potion room

"Oh no you don't…" Rosalie muttered.

The Illusionist swiftly pulled open the double doors and they slammed shut behind him. Rosalie grabbed the doorknobs and also pulled open the two doors. But to her surprise she found a slightly smaller single door.

She gazed blankly at it and opened it. But over and over she just found a slightly smaller door until she reached one that was a little less than a foot tall.

Grumbling angrily she pulled on the gold doorknob.

"Yow!"

"Eh?" Rosalie let go of the doorknob to see an angry-looking face glaring up at her.

"What are you doing?!" It snapped, and Rosalie noticed that the mouth was a keyhole.

"I'm trying to get through now open up!" She whined, "Please." She added quickly.

"No. You woke me up." The doorknob said stubbornly.

Rosalie growled waving her wand around her in a circle and she felt herself shrinking.

"OPEN UP BUDDY!" She yelled, and flew straight into the gaping doorknob's mouth.

She gazed up to the tall ceiling of the circular room to see the Illusionist making his way up by the shelves, breaking the potion vials in the process. She grew to her normal size and shot up to him. She heard him snap his fingers and a second afterwards she felt her wings disappear and she started to fall. She grabbed onto the closest thing there was to her to stop the fall, and it just so happened to be the Illusionist.

Unfortunately her suddenly grabbing him caused him to lose his balance and fall, pulling her down with him. Slightly to Rosalie's surprise, the Illusionist pulled her closer to him and snapped his fingers.

She closed her eyes, ready for the impact with the mixture of potions but it never came. Instead she landed in a soft heap of cushions. She opened her eyes, aware of the Illusionist's weight still on her. As her eyes opened a fan of cards held by a black-gloved hand appeared in front of her, shielding the holders face from her. A moment later the cards fell down on her and she saw the Illusionist's form above her and a pair of cold blue eyes gazing down at her.

"You might want to get off those cushions before they disappear." He said, a hint of mocking amusement ringing in his voice and he disappeared.

Rosalie scrambled up and climbed onto a dry, which was rare, patch of shelf. Glaring at where the Illusionist had last stood she grumbled,

"What about my wings?"


End file.
